une toute nouvelle famille
by mick-potter-malefoy
Summary: Un an après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry et Draco habitent maintenant ensemble dans le manoir de Draco. Un panier avec un petit garçon est trouvé près des grilles du manoir par dobby, mais qui est cet enfant? d'ou vientil?
1. Chapitre 1: février, 1ere partie

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais...la st-valentin est passer depuis longtemps mais j'ai quand même décider de commencer cette fic. J'espère que vous aller l'aimer parce que je vous réserve d'autres surprises pour les prochains chapitres...

-Disclaimer: tout l'univers d'Harry Potter est une création originale de madame Johanne K. Rowling

-Rating:pour l'instant c'est pour tous...

Une toute nouvelle famille

Cette histoire commence un an après Pouddlard et après la mort de Voldemort. Nous sommes le 13 février a la veille de la fête de l'amour...Harry et Draco vivent maintenant ensemble en tant que maris depuis ses deux années, tout deux sont agés de 18 ans et habitent dans l'immense manoir Malefoy que Draco a eu en héritage a la mort de ses parents. Le 14 février, comme a chaques années, Molly Wesley prépare un grand festin, elle invite toute la grande famille Wesley au complet ainsi qu'Harry et Draco, qui sont considérés comme des membres a part entière de leur nombreuse famille. Nos deux amoureux ont donc décidés de se coucher tôt pour être en forme demain. Cependant un évènement boulversera leur vies et leur sommeil...

Une heure du matin, Harry et son mari dorment paisiblement enlacés quand tout a coup, un pop sonore signe que dobby apparait vint les réveiller en sursaut.

-**Par merlin**! **Dobby!** tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, pourquoi vient-tu nous réveiller en pleine nuit? Dit Harry

-Dobby demande pardon a monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy, Dobby a quelque chose d'important a vous dire...

-Nous t'écoutons Dobby parle dit Draco

-Dobby as entendu quelque chose dehors alors Dobby est aller voir ce que c'était, Dobby as trouver un panier près des grilles du manoir. Dobby as vu qu'il y avait dans le panier un petit bébé qui pleurait, il y a aussi dans le panier un message avec le nom de monsieur Harry Potter dessus

-Et ou as-tu mis le panier Dobby? Demanda Harry

-Dobby a emmener le panier dans le salon près de la cheminée pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer

-Merci Dobby nous allons allez voir tout de suite cela de plus près

-Dobby vous souhaite bonne nuit messieurs

-Bonne nuit a toi aussi Dobby dit Harry

Après avoir mis chacun une robe de chambre, Draco et Harry descendirent ensemble dans le salon. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrèrent le petit être qui sommeillait dans son panier. Ils s'approchèrent doucement pour le regarder de plus près et Harry prit la lettre qu'il commença a lire a haute voix...

"_Bonjour a vous Harry Potter et bien le bonjour a votre mari. Je me nomme Sienna et voici mon petit garçon Daniel, il est âgé de 1 an. J'aimerais que vous preniez soin de lui, vous seul pouvez l'aider. Je vous explique...je suis une ex-mangemort qui as fait plusieurs erreurs dans sa vie dont celle de me joindre au seigneur des ténèbres. Chaques jours j'ai été obligé de tuer sous peine de périr sous la propre main du seigneur. Je regrette tout cela amèrement...cet enfant voyez-vous, as été crée avec un homme moldu...mon seul et unique amour...j'ai été obligée de le tuer devant le maître parce qu'il m'en avais donnez l'ordre...je voulais a tout prix protéger la vie qui grandissait en moi vous comprenez? Depuis que Voldemort est mort, je suis sans cesse poursuvi par des gens du ministère et je ne voulais absolument pas que mon petit grandisse dans un orphelinat alors je vous pris de bien vouloir prendre soin de mon petit garçon, aimez le comme si c'était réellement le vôtre. Changez aussi son nom pour qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Quand vous aurez fini de lire cette lettre, je serais partit rejoindre mon seul amour, si vous avez un problème avec le ministère, sachez que j'ai fait rédiger un testament qui stipule que vous êtes les nouveaux parents de mon bébé. Si vous le gardez, le testament est dans l'enveloppe que vous avez entre les mains...Si un jour mon fils tu lis cette lettre sache que je t'aimerais toujours et que ton père t'aurais aimer lui aussi...Merci mille fois a vous._

_Sienna"_

_-_Draco qu'allons nous faire de ce bébé?

-Eh bien...je n'en sais trop rien...je crois qu'il va falloir y réfléchir avant de prendre une aussi grande décision qui risque de compliquer nos vies tu ne crois pas?

-Alors discuttons en tout de suite et laissons nous quelques jours de délibération

-D'accord...alors viens t'asseoir avec le bébé sur le divan et commençons la discuttion

-Vas-y, je t'écoute dit Harry en prenant place dans les bras de son amour tout en bercant le bébé qui s'était mis a pleurer

-Depuis quelques temps tu sais, je rêve d'avoir une famille avec toi Harry, mais nous en avons jamais discutter jusqu'a maintenant

-Oui, je sais...moi aussi amour j'aimerais avoir une famille avec toi, mais si nous adoptons cet enfant, ne crois tu pas que nous deviendrons une famille complète?

-Oui, bien sûr Harry, c'est juste que j'aurais aimer avoir un enfant qui aurais eu nos deux sangs coulants dans ses veines

-Rien ne nous empêche d'essayer Draco...

-Même si on adopterais cet enfant tu serais prêt a en avoir d'autres avec moi?

-Bien sûr, je veux avoir plusieurs enfant Draco même si pour cela, je dois les porter tous

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul a mettre au monde un enfant, je veux moi aussi connaître les joies de la grossesse figure-toi!

-Nous le ferons donc chacun notre tour. Voila quelque chose de règlé, mainteant je me trompe ou tu a déja pris ta décision a propos de cet enfant?

-Tu ne te trompe pas en effet...

-Moi aussi je l'est prise ma décision...a vrai dire je l'est prise a la seconde ou mon regard s'est posé sur lui...regarde comme il a de beaux yeux couleur violet, on ne voit pas ç'a tout les jours!

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est spécial...je crois qu'il deviendra un garçon très beau avec ses cheveux bruns clairs et ses superbes yeux il fera tomber pleins d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices a ses pieds tout comme ses parents!

-Il faudrait lui trouver un nom spécial qui lui irait bien

-As tu une idée Ry?

-Oui...que pense-tu de ''Athan'' comme nom?

-J'aime bien...''Athan Potter Malefoy'' ç'a sonne plutôt bien! Mais ç'a veut dire quoi?

-Athan est un mot grec qui veut dire ''immortel'', car notre amour pour lui sera immortel comme le nôtre

-Je t'aime Harry...

-Je t'aime aussi Draco dit-il en l'embrassant

-Ry? si j'aurais dit non pour le bébé tu aurais fais quoi?

-J'aurais utiliser mes charmes pour te faire changer d'idée...dit malicieusement Harry

-Hum! J'devrais peut-être changer d'idée pour voir cela...dit Draco avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux

-Alors, nous avons maintenant un fils! C'est la famille Wesley qui vont être surpris demain!

-Ç'a tu peux le dire...j'ai surtout hâte de voir leurs figures...surtout celle de Molly, je crois qu'elle sera folle de joie!

-Oui, elle en sera ravi, elle va être une parfaite grand-maman gâteau!

-Notre fils sera entouré de beaucoup d'amour

-Oui ainsi que nos autres enfants...allons nous coucher maintenant dit Harry en berçant doucement le bébé qui dormait dans ses bras

-Oui, bonne idée et emmenont le bébé dans notre lit

C'est ainsi qu'il se mirent au lit tout les trois s'endormant d'un sommeil paisible visiblement heureux de former une toute nouvelle famille.

14 février, le terrier

-Bonjour Molly comment allez-vous ce matin?

-Très bien Hermionne, veut-tu une tasse de thé avec ton petit déjeuner?

-Oui merci Molly

-Que fais Ron?

-Il est encore au lit dit Hermionne

-Sacré fainéant! S'exclama Molly

-Molly, j'aimerais vous proposer mon aide pour ce soir afin de préparer le buffet

-Merci beaucoup Hermionne, ton aide ne sera pas de refu et l'aide de Ginny non plus!

-Ç'a me fait plaisir Molly de passer du temps avec vous dans la cuisine, quand j'était petite j'aimais beaucoup aider ma mère a faire le souper

-A Propos, tes parents viennent-ils ce soir?

-Oui, Ron et moi irons les chercher plus tard

-Parfait!

-Molly, je suis heureuse de faire partie de votre famille

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse et fière que tu sois des nôtres

-Molly, j'ai quelque chose a vous annoncer...

-Rien de grave j'espère? Demanda molly soudainement inquiète

-Non, j'ai seulement peur de la réaction de Ron quand il saura

-C'est si grave que ç'a?

-Molly...j'attend un enfant dit Hermionne

-WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Cria molly en lâchant l'assiette qui était dans ses mains et qui se fracassa sur le plancher de la cuisine...Je suis si heureuse, enfin je vais devenir grand-maman! dit Molly en prenant Hermionne dans ses bras et en sautillant

-Mol...Molly, vous m'écrasez! Dit Hermionne avec peine

-Je m'excuse, mais je suis tellement heureuse que je n'est pas pu me l'empêcher

-Ce n'est rien Molly dit Hermionne qui reprenait son souffle

-L'avez-vous appris a Ron?

-Appris quoi? demanda celui-ci qui descendait justement les escaliers

-Assis-toi Ron, ç'a risque de te faire un choc!

-Un thé avec tes crêpes?

-Oui, merci maman!...alors Ma Mionne qu'elle est cette nouvelle?

-Ron...dans les neufs mois qui vont suivre, je vais grossir progressivement jusqu'a devenir grosse comme une baleine, avoir un caractère de cochon quelques fois et que j'vais manger comme une truie

-Mionne, si tu en venais au fait ?

-Je suis enceinte!

-Tu est enceinte?

-Oui

-Tu attend mon enfant?

-Oui

-YYYYAAAAAHHHHOOOOUUUUU! Dit Ron en sautant de son siège...JE VAIS DEVENIR PAPA! JE VAIS DEVENIR PAPA!...Cria t'il en courant dans toute la maison pour l'annoncer a toute la famille

-Je m'attendais a tout sauf a cela...dit Hermionne embarassé

-C'est sa façon a lui de dire qu'il est heureux

-Oui, je l'aime pour cela d'ailleur

au deuxième étage de la demeure...

-RRROOOONNN WWWEEESSSLLLEEEYYY FERME LA PORTE TOUT DE SUITE!

-Oups! Désolé de vous déranger pendant ce...moment! J'voulais seulement t'annoncer que j'vais être père dit Ron tout rouge

-C'a aurais pu attendre non?

-Euh...oui, excusez-moi j'vous laisse! Dit Ron en refermant la porte de la chambre de sa soeur

-Ron! Vient prendre ton déjeuner tout de suite avant de faire d'autres niaiseries cria Molly

-Je crois que en effet, c'est préférable! se dit-il pour lui même

Au manoir Malefoy...

-Alors mon chéri, tu as bien dormi? Demanda Draco

-Oui très bien, mais je me suis levé tôt pour m'occupper du bébé, le pauvre petit, il avait faim

-Sa mère n'avait surement pas beaucoup d'argent pour le nourrir vu qu'elle fuyait le ministère

-Tu as surement raison, mais tout ce qui importe maintenant c'est que ce bébé soit en sécurité, qu'il soit aimé, en santé et nourrit

-Oui, nous allons l'aimer comme si il était le nôtre

-J'espère seulement que nous le garderons...dit tristement Harry

-Pourquoi dit-tu cela Ry?

-Tout simplement parce que le mnistère voudra sûrement nous l'enlever parce qu'il est orphelin et que nous sommes gay

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il ne réussiront pas a nous l'enlever, premièrement nous avons le testament de sa mère et deuxièmement tu est celui qui as tué Voldemort et troisièment, nous aurons surement l'appui de Dumbledore, de nos amis et de la population sorcière

-Oui, tu as probablement raison, je m'en fait pour rien

-Allez, cesse de penser a cela et réjoui-toi, ce soir nous allons voir nos amis pour fêter la st-valentin, il faut donc emballez tout les cadeaux que nous avons acheter

-En parlant de cadeux...Athan sera le seul a ne pas en avoir...je trouve cela triste pour lui tu ne trouve pas?

-Tu as raison...que dirais-tu de t'occupper d'emballez les cadeaux et de t'occupper du petit pendant que je vais faire des courses de dernières minutes?

-Parfait, mais ne revient pas trop tard, il faut se préparer tôt pour ce soir, tu sais combien tu aime prendre ton temps pour choisir ce que tu va mettre et que ç'a prend toujours une éternité...dit moqueusement Harry

-Oui je sais amour, j'suis presque aussi pire qu'une fille...dit-il pour se moquer de lui même

-Pourrais-tu lui acheter aussi quelques pièces de vêtements s'il te plait?

-D'accord, j'vais essayer de lui trouver quelque chose de beau pour ce soir

-Allez, maintenant part et ne revient pas avant d'avoir trouver le cadeau parfait pour notre petit coeur!

-A plus tard mon lion! Dit Draco en embrassant Harry et en transplanant ensuite

-Bon, maitenant papa Ryry et Athan, vont allez emballer les cadeaux que nous allons offrir a nos amis, après je vais te faire couler un bon bain et tu sera propre comme un sous neuf pour ce soir...

Pré-au-lard

-Bonjour, je cherche un animal spécial que je pourrais offrir a un petit garçon d'un an, je voudrais qu'il soit affectueux pour que mon fils puisse jouer avec lui et je voudrais qu'il ne soit pas tros gros et qu'il puisse vivre longtemps demanda Draco

-Je vous recommande de choisir un magichien

-Un magichien?

-Oui, c'est une race de chien magique, ils sont très spéciaux, car ils vivent aussi longtemps que leur maître et ils ont une sorte de pierre précieuse sur le front qui change de couleurs selon leurs besoins ou leurs humeurs, par exemple lorsqu'il est heureux, la pierre reste verte, lorsqu'il est en colère il devient alors rouge...et ils restent généralement assez petits tout au long de leur vie

-Pourrais-je voir les chiens en questions?

-Tout de suite suivez-moi...Tenez, les voici, prenez le temps de bien choisir et venez me dire celui que vous voulez, je vais aller servir le client qui attend a la caisse

Draco prit en effet son temps...il regarda un a un les petits chiots qui était tous très mignons, il arrêta son choix sur un petit chien qui semblait être triste couché dans le fond de sa cage, son poil avait plusieurs couleurs et ses yeux était d'un beau vert menthe, il alla donc voir le caissier et lui montra le chien qu'il voulait...

-Vous avez mentionner tantôt que vous vouliez l'offrir a un enfant, donc voulez-vous que je l'enveloppe dans une boîte cadeau, je lui jetterais un sort qui le fera dormir jusqu'a ce que la boîte s'ouvre

-Oui, ce serait parfait

-Voulez-vous le tenir un instant le temps que je referme la cage

-Bien sûr...alors, comment y va le beau petit pitou? dit draco en prenant le chiot qui lui lêcha la figure

-Maintenant suivez-moi monsieur a la caisse pour que je puisse rêgler votre achat

Au manoir Malefoy...

-Ouf! Il est temps de changer ta couche je crois...tu ne sens pas les roses! Le seul problème c'est que je n'est jamais fait cela...commençons tout de même par le début!

Harry prit Athan dans ses bras et l'installa sur une petite table qu'il venait de faire apparaître

-Allez, courage Harry! Dit-il en détachant les coins de la couche...PAR MERLIN! S'exclamma t'il en ouvrant la couche et en regardant la m...qu'est que j'fait maintenant? Je lui essuis les fesses bien sûr! S'exclamma t'il en se donnant une claque dans le front. Ceci fait il voulu mettre un peu de poudre de talc mais comme le pot refusait de s'ouvrir il voulu en forcer le couvercle, il força trop fort sur le couvercle et reçu la poudre dans la figure

-kof!kof!kof!...génial! Maintenant je ressemble au bonhomme carnaval!

-Hihihihihihi!

-Tu trouve ç'a drôle mon petit coquin! Harry prit sa baguette et se nettoya le visage, après avoir mis un peu de poudre sur les foufounnes du petit, il prit une couche qu'il mit au petit, alors qu'il essayait de fermer la couche, un jet d'urine se mit a arroser le visage d'Harry...

-Hihihihihihihi! Fit le petit en tapant des mains

-Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas mon petit chenapant! Dit harry en refermant enfin la couche et en chatouillant le petit délicatement

-Hihihihihhi! Pa' Ryry!

-Tu commençe déja a parler? Et tu as dit ''pa' Ryry'' c'est merveilleux! Dit Harry en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette

-Pa' Ryry!

-Est ce que tu peux dire papa draco?

-Pa' co?

-Tu l'as presque! Allez vient maintenant nous allons aller découvrir ta nouvelle chambre dit Harry en prenant Athan dans ses bras et en se dirigeant vers la chambre juste a côté de celle de Harry et Draco.

-Regarde! C'était la chambre de papa Draco quand il était petit bébé, il y a pleins de jouet que Dobby a sortit du grenier pour toi, tiens joue un peu avec des toutous, moi je vais redécorer ta chambre en attendant le retour de papa Draco. Harry prit sa baguette et invoqua plusieurs sortilèges complexes. Les murs qui était sombre changèrent de couleur et se colorèrent d'une belle couleur bleu. Pour le plafond, Harry invoqua un ciel dans lequel il fit apparaître le majestueux mont-olympe avec plusieurs des dieux et déesses de la mythologie parmis les nuages, ailleurs dans le ciel un cheval aux ailes faites de plumes fit son apparition poussant de joyeux cris. Harry pour la touche finale, dessinna un gigantesque tableau représentant Pouddlard et ses quatre maisons.

-'Pop'...Pardonnez a Dobby de déranger son maître, c'est que monsieur Dumbledore désire discutter avec monsieur Potter

-Dit lui que j'arrive tout de suite

-Bien monsieur...'pop'

-Allez viens Athan, je vais te présenter grand-papa Albus!

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Professeur je voudrais vous présenter notre fils, Athan

-Oh! Quel beau petit garçon! Guliguliguli! Dit-il en chatouillant le menton du petit

-Hihihihihi!

-Je crois qu'il vous aime bien!

-Oui moi aussi! Mais dis-moi harry d'ou vient cet enfant?

-C'est une longue histoire!...sa mère une certaine Sienna a déposer un panier avec le petit devant les grilles du manoir, elle a laisser un mot expliquant son geste, elle a fait un testament fesant de nous les nouveaux parents de ce bébé. Elle expliquait aussi dans sa lettre qu'elle se suiciderais...

-Pauvre femme! Nous avons retrouver son corps ce matin, il en parlait dans la gazette de ce matin

-Sans vouloir être impoli professeur...qu'elle est l'objet de votre visite?

-Tu sais Harry que je commence a me faire vieux...

-Allons, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ç'a!

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, j'ai encore plusieurs années a vivre, mais mon travail a Pouddlard me fatigue de plus en plus et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu sois le nouveau directeur de Pouddlard, je resterais dans le château pour t'aider et te donner des conseils et je t'annonce que je reprend l'enseignement, j'ai décider de créer une nouvelle matière a option que je nommerais "cours d'arts sorciers", j'y enseignerais les arts de la musique sorcières, la peinture, la photographie...bref! Tout ce qui touche au niveau des arts!

-Quelle bonne idée professeur, pour votre demande est ce que vous me permettez d'y réfléchir?

-Oui bien sûr! Discutte en avec Draco et donne moi ta réponse ensuite et si vous avez des questions venez me voir avec votre joli petit garçon

-Pendant que j'y pense...voudriez-vous être le grand-père de Athan et de nos futurs enfants?

-Bien sûr Harry, ce serait un grand honneur!

-Merci a vous Albus

-Ce n'est rien Harry, maintenant excuse-moi je doit retourner a Pouddlard

-Rendez-vous ce soir chez les Wesley et pas un mot sur le petit jusqu'a ce soir!

-Promis! Ce sera notre petit secret!

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2: février, 2e partie

-Disclaimer: tout l'univers d'Harry Potter est une création originale de madame Johanne K. Rowling

-Rating:pour l'instant c'est pour tous...

-Message: Bonjour, tout le monde, juste pour un mot pour dire que j'ai lu vos review, je vous en remercie d'ailleur, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que vous l'aimerez plus que le premier... J'ai corrigé quelques lacunes dans ma façon d'écrire et j'annonce oficiellement que je recherche un ou une beta-lect(eur(trice). Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'ortographes et pour les ''a'' accent grave j'en ai pas sur mon clavier alors...

Une toute nouvelle famille

chapitre 2: Février, 2e partie

Draco, marchait a travers les rues étroites de Pré-au-lard. Maintenant qu'il avait acheté le cadeau pour son tout nouveau fils, il se dirigeait vers le magasin de madame guipure, la couturière de pré-au-lard. Afin d'acheter, quelques pièces de vêtements. Quand il entra chez la couturière sous le bruit des clochettes qui était suspendu au dessus de la porte. Il aperçu, qu'elle s'occupais déja d'une cliente...et cette cliente, était le cauchemard de tout sorcier célèbre! Avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses petites lunettes, la journaliste Rita Skeeter de la gazette du sorcier, était une personne assez ''voyante''. Ce qui fait, qu'on la reconnaissait partout ou elle allait. La couturière, s'excusa auprès d'elle une seconde et demanda a Draco ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le servir.

-J'aimerais avoir quelques habits de petites tailles, pour un enfant...

-D'accord, je vais finir de servir madame et je suis a vous après. En attendant, vous pouvez vous servir une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits.

-Monsieur Draco Malefoy, commença la journaliste, puis-je vous demander pour qui sont ses vêtements?

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas me le demander...de toute façon, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt langue de vipère.

-Sachant que monsieurs Potter, n'attendais pas un enfant et qu'aucun membre de la Famille Wesley n'attendais un enfant, parlons nous ici d'une adoption?

-Écoutez vieille cruche, laissez-nous donc tranquille moi et Harry. Vous lui avez fait assez de mal en racontant des mensonges dans votre torchon, pendant nos années d'études a Pouddlard. Maintenant que nous sommes heureux, laissez-nous donc vivre notre vie. Si vous vous mêlez encore une fois de notre vie, je vous intente un procès et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air!

-Merci pour votre entretient, je vais maintenant partir. Madame Guipure, je reviendrais un autre jour pour venir chercher ma commande.

Une fois la journaliste partit, Madame Guipure s'exclamma:

-Par merlin! Il était temps qu'elle parte, elle a interoggé tout les gens important, qui sont rentrés ici.

-Tout ç'a, pour avoir un scoop a écrire dans sa chronique.

-Bon! Que puis-je faire pour vous? Ah oui, c'est vrai...vous voulez des vêtements de petites tailles pour un petit bambin.

-Oui, savez-vous garder un secret?

-Je garde tout les secrets qu'on me confit, c'est par conscience profesionnel!

-Je vais donc me confier notre secret a moi et Harry.

-Je vous écoute...

-Moi et Harry avons recueilli un enfant, qui était déposé devant les grilles de notre manoir et nous avons décider de l'adopter, comme si était le nôtre.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, maintenant parlons de votre commande. Quel genre de vêtements voulez-vous acheter? Des habits propres? Des habits adaptés a la vie de tout les jours? Des pyjamas?

-Tout cela...et pour faire plaisir a Harry, j'aimerais qu'ils soit moitié moldu et moitié sorcier. Pensez-vous être capable, de réaliser tout cela?

-Vous doutez de mon talent jeune homme?

-Non pas du tout, vous êtes la meilleure couturière de Pré-au-lard et ce n'est pas pour rien!

-Merci, maintenant décrivez-moi votre petit garçon que je puisse choisir quel style de vêtement lui convient le mieux et quel tissus je vais utiliser pour les faire.

-Il a les cheveux bruns clair, comme du chocolat au lait et il les yeux de couleur violet pâle, qui ressemble, aux lilas qui poussent, dans le jardin du manoir.

-----

Pendant ce temps au terrier des Wesley...qui ne resemblait plus au terrier d'autre fois, puisque que monsieur Wesley, replissait maintenant, la fonction de premier ministre du monde sorcier. Il avait depuis, fait rénové sa maison de fond en comble. Chaques membres de la famille avait une chambre spacieuse quand ils venait coucher dans la maison familiale. Molly était dans sa toute nouvelle cuisine, entourée de ses chaudrons et de ses instruments de cuisine. Elle était, en train de finir de préparer le souper de ce soir. Elle chantait joyeusement une chanson de Dalida, parce qu'elle était heureuse, elle allait devenir grand-maman bientôt...

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi..._

_Laissez-moi danser, chanter en libertée, tout l'été..._

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi..._

_allez juqu'au bout du rêve..._

...Et comme elle chantait un peu faux, elle cassait les oreilles de toute sa famille! Sutout celle de Ginny et Hermionne, qui aidait Molly a faire la cuisine...Ils avait d'ailleurs tous décidés d'un commun accord, d'aller se reposer les oreilles en allant jouer au quidditch! Une pause mérité pour les filles!

-J'aime bien ma mère, mais quand elle commence a chanter, j'pus capable de l'entendre...

-T'en fais pas Ron, elle va arrêter de chanter quand elle vas voir l'énorme araignée que nous avons laissez sur le plancher de la cuisine, dit George.

-D'ailleur si nous écoutons bien, nous allons l'entendre dans quelques instants...dit Fred.

Pendant ce temps, Molly continuait de cuisiner en chantant, ne se doutant pas de voir la ''surprise'' laissé par les jumeaux. Elle avait changer de chanson, cette fois-ci elle chantait :

_Chante doux rossignol, chante doux rossignol..._

_hahahaha**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UNE ARAIGNÉE!**_

Laissez-moi vous dire, que l'araignée ne resta pas longtemp vivante! Molly, avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles poillu, elle l'écrasa donc, avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main: une poêle T-Fal en fonte. Une énorme trace gluante, apparut sur le plancher blanc et elle disparut aussi tôt qu'elle était apparut grâce, un coup de baguette de Molly. Ceci fait, remis de son ''émotion'', elle reprit sa chanson...

_...chante doux rossignol, chante doux rossignol..._

_oh! chante doux rissignol, dans la nuit..._

_oh! chante doux rossignol, chante..._

_oh! chante, oh! Chante..._

_rossignol..._

_si doux rossignol..._

-On dirait, que vous avez manqué votre coup les gars! Dit Ginny

-T'as une meilleure idée, pour qu'elle arrête de chanter? Demandèrent Fred et Georges.

-J'avoue que non, mais comprenez que bientôt elle sera pour la première fois grand-mère.

-Excusez-moi de vous intterompre, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller jouer au quidditch, alors vous venez ou non? Demanda Ron.

-Ouiais t'as raison, allons jouer! dit Blaise, le petit ami de Ginny depuis quelques mois déja (Harry et Draco ont jouer les entremetteurs avec eux...)

-Je vais faire l'arbitre! dit Hermionne.

-D'accord ma chérie, moi je vais être gardien!

-Moi, je vais attrapper le vif! dit Ginny.

-Nous serons deux pousuiveurs, moi et Georges!

-Donc je serais Batteur! termina Blaise.

-Bon, parfait! Alors vous êtes prêts et prêtes? Enfourcher vos balais, dans 3...2...1...PARTEZ!

Les joueurs s'élevèrent en l'air, chacun prenant sa position sur le terrain. Les balles commencèrent a s'envoler dans plusieurs direction, donnant le coup d'envoir a la partie. Pendant ce temps a Pré-au-lard...

-J'ai terminer votre commande monsieur Malefoy, qu'en pensez-vous?

-C'est magnifique comme toujours! Le petit sera très mignon ce soir et il fera craquer Molly j'en suis sûr!

-Parfait! Je suis heureuse de mon travail moi aussi! N'hésitez pas a revenir me voir et cette fois avec Harry et votre petit garçon. J'adore fabriquer des choses pour les petits enfants!

-Je vous promet de revenir la prochaine fois, avec Harry et Athan. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois repartir a la maison, pour me préparer pour la fête ce soir.

-Allez-y mon garçon et j'ai été heureuse de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, a la prochaine! dit Draco en prenant les sacs et le paquet contenant le cadeau pour le petit. La cloche resonna quand il ouvrit la porte et une fois a l'extérieur, il transplanna jusqu'au manoir. Il apparu, sur le perron de la bâtisse et entra en disant:

-Harry! Je suis revenu!

-Enfin! Dit Harry en sortant du salon pour venir le rejoindre, il avait Athan dans les bras qui tétait joyeusement, le biberon qu'il avait en bouche. Devine qui est venu faire nous faire une visite?

-Heu...je sais pas moi! Hermionne ou Ron? Ou Blaise?

-Non! Albus est venu me faire une demande, assez innatendu a laquelle, il faut réfléchir tout les deux.

-Ah oui? Laquelle?

-Albus m'as proposer, d'être le prochain directeur de Pouddlard.

-Vraiment? C'est merveilleux, j'espère que tu vas dire ''oui''.

-Je voulais en discutter avec toi avant d'accepter, mais puisque tu m'encourage a accepter, je vais dire ''oui''.

-Ce qui veux dire, que nous allons habiter a Pouddlard pendant l'année scolaire.

-Oui, ç'a ne te dérange pas j'espère?

-Non, pas du tout, j'irais ou tu ira mon amour!

-Je t'aime Dray!

-Moi aussi Ryry! Dit Draco, en embrassant amoureusement ses lèvres.

-Alors? Tu as acheter un cadeau pour Athan?

-Oui, je suis sûr qu'il va l'aimer! J'ai aussi acheter beaucoup de vêtement, je suis sûr que tu vas appréciez ce que j'ai choisi. Comme je le disais a madame Guipure, il va faire craquer Molly ce soir!

-J'ai hâte de voir tout cela! Allons immédiatement nous préparer, il est presque l'heure de partir

-Je te suis mon petit Lion!

Et ils montèrent tout les trois, les marches menant a la chambre des maîtres. Draco déposa rapidement les sacs sur le lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain en criant.

-J'y vais en premier!

-D'accord, je vais préparer le petit pendant ce temps la!

Harry déposa le petit, qui avait fini son biberon sur le lit. Il prit ensuite les sacs et les vida tous en regardant chaques morceaux il dit alors:

-Tout ses vêtements sont magnifiques, la couturière a vraiment des doigts de fée! Maintenant Athan je vais t'habiller.

-Abié? Dit Athan en penchant la tête tout en regardant Harry.

-Oui, regarde, tu sera le plus beau petit garçon du monde sorcier dans cette tenue dit-il, en montrant l'habit au petit. Il déposa l'habit sur la couchette et pris l'enfant. Il le déshabilla doucement, en le chatouillant de temps en temps, ce qui fesait rire le petit. Il prit ensuite la petit chemise bleu marine décoré de fils verts et le mit sur le petit. Par la suite, il enfila le petit pantalon de cotton noir, avec des bretteles rouges.

-Mission accompli! Dit Harry, en regardant avec adoration le petit qui souriait d'un air angélique.

-Ry...Wow! J'avais raison, dit Draco en sortant de la salle de bain, avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il a l'air d'un ange notre petit Athan!

-Oui, c'est vrai! Dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres, je vais aller prendre ma douche. Pendant ce temps, tâche de faire vite pour choisir l'habit que tu vas mettre ce soir.

-Oui, oui! Viens Athan, dit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras. Nous allons allez dans le garde-robe choisir mes vêtement, tu me dira ton avis.

-daco! Dit le petit, en donant un gros bec sur la joue de Dray.

-hihihi! Dis-donc, tu est très intelligent pour ton âge! Tient, je te dépose ici, dit-il en déposant Athan sur le banc qui était dans le garde-robe. Que choisir? Ç'a? Non trop vieux! Peut être cela? Beurk! Que pense-tu de cette chemise Athan? dit Draco, en la décrochant du support.

-Beuk!

-Ouiais, moi aussi je la trouve pas belle, dit-il, cela alors?

-Wi! Wi! Disait Athan en tappant de ses petites mains.

-D'accord, j'aime bien ce chandail de cotton moi aussi. Le chandail en question, était d'un blanc pure et avait un col roulé. Bon! Pour le pantalon, que dirais tu de...attend une minute...non pas ç'a!...HA!...que pense-tu de ceci? Dit-il, en sortant un pantalon en denim noir.

-Wi! Disait le petit, en sautant sur son banc.

-Alors je vais mettre cela, dit Draco qui s'était retourné pour s'habiller. Une fois ceci fait, il demanda au petit:

-Alors, qu'en pense-tu, Harry vas aimer?

-Oooohhhhhh! Pa' co bo!

-Qui est beau? Demanda Harry, en rentrant dans le garde-robe.

-Moi bien sûr! Qui d'autre?

-Je sais, ç'était juste pour plaisanter! Alors, tu vas mettre cela pour ce soir?

-Oui pourquoi? J'ai suivi les conseils de notre fils, il est comme son père...il a beaucoup de goût!

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'en ai beaucoup pour t'avoir choisi comme mari.

-Heu Ry...Je parlais de moi!

-Je sais! Mais tu me fais toujours rire, quand tu essais d'être snob!

-Moi, j'adore te voir sourire et t'entendre rire chaques jours de ma vie avec toi.

-Tu sera toujours, le plus bel homme a mes yeux Draco et je t'aimerais éternellement

-Je t'aime et t'aimerais aussi éternellement.

-Bon! Je vais m'habiller rapidement et ensuite nous partons.

Cinq minutes plus tard, harry descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers le salon. Il tomba sur un tableau charmant. Athan, s'amusait a taper, dans les grandes mains de son père en riant, de son rire enfantin. Draco qui le vit, lui demanda alors:

-Que regarde-tu?

-Je regarde, le merveilleux père que tu est!

-Je te retourne le compliment, toi aussi tu est un père extraordinaire.

-Bon, alors vous êtes prêts?

-Nous sommes prêts...(pas comme un certain gouvernement du Québec!)

-Alors allons y dit Harry, en s'approchant de la cheminée et en jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Les flammes, changèrent de couleurs. Harry prit le cadeau du petit et la main de Draco, qui tenait le petit dans ses bras et il dit ''le terrier''. C'est en plein milieu du salon des Wesley, qu'ils arrivèrent tout les trois a destinations. Toute la famille (sauf Molly qui était toujours dans sa cuisine), les attendais assis sur les nombreux divans qui ornait le salon.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Dit Harry joyeusement

-Bonjour a tous! Dit Draco

-Bonjour et bienvenue! dit Ron en donant, une poignée de main a Harry et Draco

-Harry? Qui est ce mignon petit garçon que Draco tient dans ses bras? Demanda Hermionne

-Tout le monde, je vous présente notre fils a moi et Draco. Nous avons décider de lui donner le nom de ''Athan''.

-Alors ç'a, c'est toute une surprise! Dit Ron. Nous aussi nous avons une surprise...

-Allez crache le morceau! Dit Harry impattient.

-Moi et Hermionne, nous allons avoir un enfant!

-C'est vrai? Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour vous. Même que moi et Draco, on se demandait quand ç'a allait arriver!

-Oui, je suis moi aussi content pour vous deux, mes félicitations. Athan aura dans peu de temps, quelqu'un avec qui il pourra s'amuser en attendant...

-Attention, maman arrive! Dit Ginny en revenant s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise, qui la regarda amoureusement.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors, sur la voix de Molly...

-Mes chérie, je suis tellement contente de vous voir, dit-elle en venant serez dans ses bras, ses deux ''fils adoptifs''...elle les serra tellement fort, que le petit dans les bras de Draco se mit a chialer étouffer entre ses deux père. C'est alors, que Molly le remarqua...pour une fois, elle resta sans voix sous le coup de la surprise, ce qui permit a Harry d'expliquer:

-Molly, je vous présente le petit garçon, que nous avons adopter moi et Draco. Il se nomme Athan.

-...

-Vous êtes donc, un peu comme sa grand-mère rajouta Draco

-OOOOHHHHH! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement contente! Je suis grand-mère avant le temps! Qu'il est beau le petit bébé, vient voir grand-maman Molly! Dit-elle en prenant le petit que Draco lui tendait. Ginny s'approcha de sa mère et demanda si elle pouvait prendre le petit elle aussi, sa mère lui tendit l'enfant.

-Bonjour petit Athan, je suis tante Ginny et voici Georges et Fred tes deux oncles jumeaux. Il y aussi oncle Ron, tante Hermionne. Il manque bien sûr, tes trois autres oncles, Percy, Bill et Charlie. Pour terminer, il y a aussi Blaise mon petit ami, qui est un grand ami de ton papa Draco. Dit-elle, en pointant chacun des membres de sa famille.

-Maintenant, redonne-moi le petit dit Molly. Je vais allez le montrer a ton père, qui est encore dans son bureau.

Une fois Molly sortit avec le petit, Harry et Draco prirent place dans le divan et discuttèrent avec les autres. Au bout d'un long moment, Molly revena avec le petit le sourire aux lèvres et elle dit:

-Quel beau garçon vous avez! Je vous le laisse, je dois finir de placer la table, les jumeaux, venez me donner un coup de main s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite maman! Dirent-ils en même temps en la suivant.

-Alors? tu t'est bien amuser avec Grand-maman? Demanda Draco.

-Wi! Dit joyeusement le petit.

-Athan, que dirais-tu d'ouvrir tout de suite, le cadeau que nous avons acheter pour toi? Dit Harry en mettant sur ses genoux la boîte.

-Wi! Wi! Wi!

-Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi? Demnda Harry

-Wi' pa!

-D'accord alors...Harry déballa tranquillement le paquet et ouvrit la boîte. L'animal se réveilla aussitôt, il sauta de la boîte en allant licher la figure du petit garçon qui content, le serait dans ses bras.

-C'est un magicien au cas ou te poserais la question Ry! Tu vois le petit bijoux sur son front, il change de couleur selon son humeur.

-Tu as eu une merveilleuse idée Dray dit-il en l'embrassant.

-J'ai lu dans un livre quelque part, que les magichiens, vivent aussi longtemps que leurs maîtres dit soudainement Hermionne.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est ce que m'as dit le vendeur a l'animalerie.

-Tout le monde! Dit Molly en rentrant dans le salon...le souper est servi, Albus est déja la, il était dans le bureau avec Arthur.

Alors tout le monde, se dirigea vers la table de la salle a manger ou les attendais un géant festin. Blaise qui n'avait presque pas parler de la soirée, demanda le silence un instant...

-Bon tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire, que je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici ce soir. Merci de m'acueillir dans votre famille. Comme vous le savez, moi et Ginny sortons ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement et pour la première fois de ma vie, je peut dire que je suis vraiment amoureux. Je suis sûr que c'est également réciproque. Donc, ce que je m'aprête a faire ce soir, j'y est longuemment réfléchi et Ginny n'en sais absolument rien...Il regarda amoureusement Ginny qui était a côté de lui et mit un genous par terre. Il leva la tête et s'adressa a elle comme si elle était la seule personne au monde:

-Ginny, je veux te dire, que tu est la plus belle chose, qui me soit jamais arrivé. Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques temps déja et je peux te dire qu'a chaques jours, je suis heureux de t'aimer. Je n'imagine plus la vie sans toi...je t'aime Ginny et je voudrais que cela dure toujours. C'est pour cela, que je vais te demander ceci: Ginny Wesley, je serais le plus heureux des hommes sur cette terre, si tu accepterais de devenir ma femme.

-Oh oui! Répondit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Blaise. Oui Blaise, je veux devenir ta femme dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Par merlin! Sniff! Ma fille va se marier...dit Molly les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva et alla serrer Blaise dans ses bras...Bienvenue dans la famille Blaise. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous...par merlin! Dit-elle en serant a son tour Ginny dans ses bras.

-Maman...tu nous étouffe! dit Ginny avec peine.

-Oh! Désolé, c'est l'émotion!

-HUM! HUM! Blaise, Ginny, sachez que je vous donne ma bénédiction dit Arthur.

-Et moi, je serais heureux d'unir votre union rajouta Dumbledore.

Après avoir félicité les nouveaux fiancés et après s'être remis de toutes ses émotions, chacun reprit sa place et commença a souper. La soirée, se passa dans la joie, elle continua d'ailleur jusqu'au petit matin...Athan, fit connaissance avec chacuns des membres de la famille. Curieusement, c'est avec Albus qu'il s'amusa le plus. Le vieux directeur, aimait beaucoup les petits enfants. Il s'amusa beaucoup avec Athan et son chien et pour l'endormir, il lui chanta une petite chanson en le bercant. Le petit s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
